Miscommunication
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: High School AU - when Lovino finally gets the courage to ask Antonio out, he didn't expect the idiot to reject him!


Lovino glares at his reflection in the window that is blushing just as deeply as he is. Stupid reflection.

"What are you doing?" Elise asks curiously, poking Lovino on the cheek as he turns back to face her, giggling at the look on his face.

"Stop that," Lovino mutters, swatting her hand away from his face. Elise giggles some more and opens her backpack to pull out her lunch and a large bar of Belgian chocolate. Lovino makes a mental note to ask her for some after he has done what he is planning on doing. He needs something to calm him down afterwards.

"Someone's especially grumpy today – what's up?" Elise asks, taking a bite into her sandwich. Lovino doesn't reply to her question, his eyes trained onto the cafeteria doors. Elise notices this and frowns ever so slightly. "What are you looking at?" she asks, leaning in so that she's staring in the same direction that he is.

"Nothing," Lovino replies, still staring at the doors. People file into the cafeteria, discussing their day with the friends. Lovino swears under his breath and wonders where _he_ is.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Elise says doubtfully. When Lovino doesn't reply she rolls her eyes and gives up, turning back to her food.

After fifteen minutes of staring anxiously at the door with no sign of _him_ there, Lovino tears his eyes away to focus on his lunch [that Feliciano made so Lovino is pretty sure it's going to be pasta]. He digs into his food appreciatively and reluctantly admits to himself that his little brother can indeed cook.

Elise suddenly giggles, interrupting Lovino in his eating. Lovino looks up at her, confused.

"Look!" she says between giggles, pointing. "I wonder why he's so mad."

Lovino looks to the direction that she is pointing to, his jaw dropping as he sees _him_ running around the cafeteria gleefully as an enraged Gilbert Beilschmidt [older brother to the potato bastard that Feliciano is 'friends' with and even more of a bastard than Ludwig is].

Lovino curses his luck. Of course _he'll _appear after Lovino gives up waiting for him. But whatever. Gilbert has just given up chasing after _him_ and _he_ is sitting by himself at his table, Gilbert gone to harass his younger brother [and Feliciano, Lovino makes a mental note to punch the albino the next time they meet] and Francis is nowhere to be seen, probably behind the portables with whoever has captured his interest this week. This is Lovino's chance.

"Where are you going?" Elise asks as Lovino slams his lunch box shut and stands up. Lovino doesn't reply, just walking up to the table that Antonio is sitting at. Elise sees where Lovino is going and puts two and two together, a grin growing on her face. She pulls out her cellphone and eagerly texts her best [female, because Lovino is her super awesome only best friend forever] friend Elizaveta who has third period lunch and not fourth like everyone else to tell her the news.

As Lovino stands in front of _his_ table and waits for_ him_ to notice his existence.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looks up and his green eyes light up in surprise when he sees Lovino and Lovino unsuccessfully tries to fight the blush that's growing on his face. This is all Antonio's fault! Stupid Antonio – how _dare_ he be so damn attractive?

"Lovi!" Antonio coos and Lovino scowls, hating how he loves the way Antonio has made a nickname for him.

"Shut up, bastard," Lovino growls, sitting down across from Antonio. If Antonio was surprised before, he is completely astonished when Lovino reopens his lunch box and continues eating his pasta. Lovino is aware of this, and quickly adds a, "you looked like a loser all alone so because I'm a nice person I decided to eat with you," so Antonio doesn't get any ideas.

Antonio beams at Lovino. "Thank you!" he says and Lovino's heart flutters. Then Lovino frowns at his heart fluttering. Stupid heart.

"Don't let it get to your head," Lovino growls, blushing harder and looking away. "I need to talk to you about something," Lovino begins to say before he's interrupted.

_I'm on tonight because my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy…_ fills the air and Lovino blinks, staring at Antonio.

Antonio smiles back, before blinking in realization and scrambling for his phone. Lovino rolls his eyes and goes back to his food, trying not to look at Antonio because Antonio's stupid gorgeous face is very distracting and no, that is not a good thing.

"Oh hey~!" he hears Antonio say, and Lovino stares determinedly down at his pasta, not wanting to look up.

After minutes and minutes of listening to Antonio jabber about whatever to whomever, Lovino feels a vibrating in his pocket. He frowns and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

_Rn't u gonna tell toni u like him yet? _It is a text message from Elise. Lovino blushes furiously and deletes the message, turning around in his seat to give Elise a glare. Elise laughs from where she's sitting and gives him two thumbs up, grinning at him reassuringly. Lovino's blush grows and he turns back to stare at his pasta.

And then it hits him. What the hell is he doing here? To tell Antonio how he really feels, right? Then why the heck is he sitting there like a total loser? _It's time to pull yourself together, Vargas!_ Lovino thinks to himself with determination. _It's time to tell that idiot how you really feel about him!_

"Antonio!" Lovino says quite loudly. He flushes as people stare at him. Antonio turns to look at him, confused. "I know this is going to be really surprising for you because I'm such a good actor but…I really like you okay? But don't let it get to your head! You probably did something to make me like you! But…I do – okay?" Lovino says, his face turning a bright red as Antonio stares at him. "Will you…will you go out with me?" he asks, his stomach churning nervously as he waits for Antonio's response.

"Oh sorry, I can't – I'm with someone right now," Antonio says and Lovino is crushed.

"W-well you could've told me that!" Lovino exclaims, furious. "You idiot! You never bothered telling me that you had someone?" he near-yells before lowering his voice so no one else can hear. "Fuck you," Lovino growls and storms away, grabbing his lunch box and leaving the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm with Lovino right now – sorry Alfred! I'll call you back later," Antonio says cheerfully and turns off his Bluetooth. "Lovi? Where did you go?" Antonio asks, surprised when he finally notices that Lovino is gone. "Lovino?" Antonio calls out, looking around him.

* * *

Lovino slams his locker shut after school, muttering under his breath and glaring at anyone who dares even look in his direction.

It would be an understatement to say that Lovino is pissed.

"Lovino!" a very familiar voice says and Lovino's blood boils. He stomps away from the voice and out of the school, tightening his grip on his backpack straps and quickening his pace. "Lovi please – wait up!" the voice calls out again.

Lovino whirls around and glares as Antonio runs up to him, out of breath but that insufferably annoying smile still on his face.

"What do you want?" Lovino growls when Antonio comes to a stop. Antonio blinks at him, surprised at the anger in Lovino's voice.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something at lunch, why did you leave?" Antonio asks and Lovino wants to slap him.

"I already told you it. Didn't you hear me?" Lovino asks. Antonio cocks his head to the side in confusion and Lovino refuses to acknowledge the fact that Antonio looks so damn adorable doing it.

"I didn't hear you say anything – I was on the phone with Alfred and he kept yelling about something," Antonio replies.

Lovino stares. "On the phone?" he repeats. He thinks back to his confession and does not recall seeing a cell phone anywhere. "You had no phone in your hands – you're going to have to try a lot harder if you're plan on lying to me," he growls.

"No, no!" Antonio insists, brushing his rather shaggy, messy head of brown hair aside. He points to his right ear and Lovino sees a Bluetooth device attached to it.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

"S-so you never heard anything I said?" he asks, realizing the mistake he made – I mean the mistake _Antonio_ made. Stupid idiot with his long hair covering up that Bluetooth.

"What did you say?" Antonio asks and Lovino feels a very déjà-vu-like moment as he hears a little voice [that oddly sounds like Elise for some strange, bizarre reason] cheering him on.

"I…IreallylikeyouandIthinkit'sreallystupidandyou''?" Lovino says quickly, turning a deep red.

Antonio blinks. "I didn't catch that," he admits sheepishly.

"I like you and stuff, okay? Are you going to go out with me or what?" Lovino exclaims, his face almost turning purple, there was so much blood rushing to it.

Antonio's eyes lit up and he beams. "Oh Lovi – I can't believe it!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around Lovino and Lovino has to admit, he likes the hug. Of course, he doesn't want to see like a puss so he attempts to squirm out of Antonio's grasp. "I'm so happy! I was hoping and hoping you'd like me back but I didn't want to get my hopes up!" Antonio continues, his breath hot against Lovino's neck. Its then that Lovino lets himself hug Antonio back, his heart beating madly.

Not too far away, Elise smiles, sliding her cell phone back into her pocket. She'll have to send those totally cute pictures to Elizaveta later – after harassing Lovino about them, of course.

But really, Lovino and Antonio look so cute together; Elise is pleased that Lovino got the courage to tell Antonio. Besides – now she and Elizaveta have the chance to see more boy on boy action~!

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you vampire_scooby for the prompt~! It was fun writing this :D**

**Review?**


End file.
